


As The Crow Flies

by Sherlolly_Sweetness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Lies, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pregnancy, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlolly_Sweetness/pseuds/Sherlolly_Sweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danger is coming and she promises a different future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Upon the crest of a rocky crag stood a lone figure clad from head to toe in Black. With only one white hand extended the woman appeared to speak to the crow perched upon her finger. The words she spoke were unintelligible until one advanced closer however there was no one to do so. She was alone, living in solitude had its perks though, alone meant safety and secrecy. Secrecy was vital, it allowed for one to scheme and plot. The future was nigh.

Camelot, the golden city, the place of prophecy, of legend, of death. It had been home to her once, where she had grown, learned and laughed as a child. Now they would condemn her and burn her at the stake. For what? Because Uther Pendragon had corrupted their minds and very souls. They branded her a Godless heathen, but she was not, she merely worshipped different deities. Blinded by his own hatred Uther sought to eradicate everyone who practised magick, as though it were some hideous disease. Arthur Pendragon the new king had held some promise, but alas he proved to be too similar to his dear father. He too would have to be removed from the equation, after all what was one more death in the grand scheme of things?

No, Camelot would be hers. If only there wasn't that ever present pest Emrys! Mind you he was a man, men were fickle when it came to a woman's charms, he could be tempted. Together they would have the greatest power, unrivaled by all else, together they would rule the world. Once again the old religion could be restored till it flourished once more.  
With that the woman smiled and she began to chant "abysgian flyht ofer se folc begeondan se dæl he afyllan mod wiþ se gæst cunnan se eald þeaw beon æfre eadhreþig eadig be on" (Take flight over the people beyond that valley and fill the soul with the spirit, may the old ways be forever triumphant blessed be)

Her eyes flashed a brilliant gold and the crow flew off. Covering her jet black locks with her cloak Morgana LeFay (formerly Pendragon) stole away into the night.


	2. Camelot

Merlin wove through the crowd of knights, how he hated these festivals, why Arthur thought it would be a good idea to group together testosterone filled men with weaponry for an entire day was besides him. Casually slipping past the mass he almost made it out until CRASH! All heads turned to glance upon the food covered figure who lay stretched out upon the stone floor.

"Merlin! Why are you such an incompetent fool why Uther Pendragon ever hired you I do not know"

Merlin began to pick himself up, clearing up the abandoned food as he moved, attempting to avoid eye contact with the furious Sir Gingalain "sss-sorry" he stuttered. Scrambling off he scurried away from the knights out into the quiet corridor. To say today had not been a good day so far was an understatement, to top it off he had a funny feeling kind of like butterflies but more ominous it had been quiet for far too long something bad was going to happen, and soon. Upon reaching his shared chambers with Gaius Merlin breathed a sigh of relief alone at last, dumping the ruined food on a nearby bench he escaped to the solitude of his room. Only he was not alone perched gingerly on the edge of his bed was one King Arthur.

"This is disgusting, do you ever wash Merlin? Honestly, I've seen pig's stys cleaner than this!"

Arthur's nose wrinkled in protest as he prodded at the bed. It wasn't that bad Merlin secretly thought to himself, the bedding had just been washed yesterday and the room was tidy what was Arthur's problem?

"What can I do for you lord part?" Merlin was on edge, could he never get away just for a minute, couple this with his growing unease and it did not make for a relaxed evening. Seating himself on the edge of his bed exhaustion began to set in, half asleep Merlin awaited Arthur's reply.

"You know you cannot address me like that, I could have you put in the stocks!" Arthur exhaled deeply and sunk onto the almost non existent mattress beside the exhausted man. "To be honest with you I just needed an excuse to escape, remind me why I hold these events again..."

"In order to present Camelot as a fair, just and jovial kingdom which is capable of looking after itself" Merlin's reply was instantaneous a hint at the regular nature of the question.

"Oh yeah" came the lame response from the weary king. A peaceful silence descended upon the two, at last the tension began to seep out of Merlin as Arthur's posture became more hunched over until he was resting his elbows on his knees head in hands.

"Seen Guinevere lately?" Merlin teased, Arthur froze. Slowly turning to face his friend he panicked.

"What why would I have seen her, should I have seen her? Has she mentioned me? Merlin, why do you ask this?" Arthur's anxiety was betrayed before he realised the teasing nature of Merlin's question. Rolling his eyes he punched him on the arm whilst muttering "stocks". Suddenly the door to Gaius chamber swung open.

" Sire, sire are you here?" A nameless knight peered round the corner before spotting the two, Arthur's back had become ramrod straight. "Sire are you unwell the men had become worried as to your where about, I can call off proceedings if you don't feel well enough to go forth with the planned events."

Standing Arthur drew to his full height before commanding "I am quite well and shall return momentarily I was just reprimanding my manservant for his clumsy behaviour earlier, leave us I shall be there in a minute." The knight bowed his head and left.

"Reprimanding me that was the best you could come up with?!"

"I had to think on my feet, besides like you could do any better Merlin! I suppose I had better go, its like baby sitting rowdy infants honestly, I envy you Merlin getting to escape. In fact why aren't you working? Get back out there you lazy excuse for a man servant" with that the young king left the chambers to ring his guests.

"Escape" Merlin muttered "chance would be a fine thing". Gathering his wears and straightening his clothing he made for the great hall.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The Caves-

Far away deep in a cave hunkered over a pool a pair of emerald green eyes watched the exchange, grinning maliciously Morgana Pendragon smirked, everything was going to plan. Camelot would soon be hers once more.


	3. A New Arrival

As Merlin groggily awoke from his restless slumber he clutched his head in agony, how much did he drink last night? Odd memories of the woods, a woman and lots of kissing assaulted his brain, that was odd in its self Merlin was never what could be considered a lady's man, more of a polite gentleman. Pssh if Arthur could hear his thoughts now he would probably chuckle and disagree with a gentleman, mind he would also congratulate Merlin on finally getting a woman, it could go either way.

Stumbling out of bed and hastily washing Merlin set about his everyday chores, strolling down the castle he was almost mowed down by a knight who barged past. Arrogant so an so thinking nothing more on it Merlin continued to head towards the kitchen. Giselle the latest cook was a sweetheart she always saved a little bit of food for Merlin, probably because she had a crush on him but this was to be expected when considering her young age and would pass.  
Whilst waiting his turn Merlin began to ponder the events of the last week first the gathering of knights, then the drunken encounter. Merlin shuddered, what could possibly happen next?

The peel of warning bells rang out, there was an intruder in Camelot. Of course Morgana who else could it be, and this morning was going so well. Gathering his courage Merlin joined the battalion of knights and ran straight for the courtyard where upon he met Arthur and Gwen. Gwen glanced across from the group of female servants and produced a nervous smile. Standing to Arthur's side, although a little behind him as his station should Merlin glanced down to the floor. Surrounded by a squadron of knights hunkered over on the floor lie the Lady Morgana. Perhaps the oddest thing about this whole ordeal was that she openly wept, shoulders shaking and hands hiding face. Morgana looked dare he say it weak, she looked feeble and yet distinctly feminine.

"Stand, show your face and stand." Arthur roared out, as hastily wiping her eyes Morgana stood to attention.

"What are you doing here? You are no friend of Camelot, you've made that very clear. Now I stand here with no choice yet to execute you for your crimes." Briefly closing his eyes as though summoning all his courage, after all Morgana, evil though she was shared Arthur's blood, " Take her to the dungeons and lock her up, set up the bonfire and plinth, the execution will be at noon tomorrow." Arthur turned and began to leave with sorrow in his heart.

"Wait!" Morgana screeched. "Please Arthur, please I beg of you."

Arthur froze "Tell me why should I listen to you, a woman who is responsible for the merciless slaughter of millions of innocent people, why Morgana should I possibly spare you?"

Morgana looked up in earnest silent tears streaming down her face "Because I am your sister, the only family you have left brother."

Fury overtook Arthur "Sister you have no right to call your self family, you tried to murder our father, he was your father Morgana did that mean nothing to you?" Arthur scoffed "No, the execution stands..."  
Arthur again began to leave, entering the door way, one thing made him freeze in place.

"I AM WITH CHILD! Arthur you are to be an uncle, please let me live long enough to spare my baby, this is all I ask of you, please don't take my baby's life".  
Silence dawned in the courtyard, simultaneous shock spread throughout. 

Arthur slowly turned " Place the lady Morgana in her former chambers with a constant guard I need to consult with my advisors. Arthur left and the servants disbanded to continue their chores this was great for gossip, only Merlin was left.  
Five or six, Merlin wasn't counting at the time, knights lead Morgana up the steps past him. No one else saw the glint in her eyes and the smirk upon her lips as she stored past him meeting his curious eyes in a defiant challenge. Morgana 1 Merlin 0.

In state of shock Merlin stood eyes blankly staring, how was this possible? Who would have possibly lain with Morgana. This was just not possible she must be being untruthful. Merlin ran to Gaius, after all Arthur would require proof, and Gaius needed to be aware of Merlin's suspicions.  
On the way to the infirmary Merlin passes Morgana's chambers where Gaius emerged from, he was too late. Merlin grabbed his mentor and pulled him down the corridor, Gaius fully aware of the severity of the situation did not scold him.

"Is it true?" Merlin muttered, hoping against all that it was all an elaborate lie. Gaius's eyes met his and Merlin found all he needed to know in the glance alone.

"I am afraid Merlin, it is true. Morgana is with child... I am so sorry my boy I know how much she meant to you" Gaius reached over and patted Merlin's shoulder in sympathy before leaving to return to his chambers. Merlin stood alone in the abandoned corridor, frozen, Morgana pregnant, tears came to his eyes and streamed down his face, alone would Merlin always be forever alone?


	4. Gathering Intel and Bizzare Dreams

Nestled deep in her blankets, back in her chambers and perched in front of the fire, Morgana slowly allowed the warmth to seep back into her exhausted body. Running for months, years in fact did not occur without effect, her muscles screamed in agony and various bruises dotted her skin like a dot to dot puzzle, life had not been kind to Morgana LeFay.

Slowly she finally allowed her body to sink deeper into her chair, pulling the blankets tighter around herself the exhaustion set in. Within minutes Morgana was sound asleep. What Morgana was unaware of was the visitor making his way down the corridor, winding through the endless guards on patrol and taking to hidden passages one man was determined to get there before all others.

He had to know, this was not the time for playing games, now he had become tired of games. Sick of all the pretence and imagined slights between the two, Merlin just wanted to know the truth. Frantic and uncaring he threw himself through the passageways like a man possessed. Upon reaching the corridor her room was in, he slowed a little and matched his pace to that of the passing guards. It would not do to appear frantic, not only would he look a fool but doing so the guards would be less likely to allow him admittance to her room. He was already faking entrance but supposedly bring her additional clothing.

Nodding to the guards and lifting his bundle of female dresses to indicate his purpose Merlin stole into the room. Glancing around there was no immediate sign of the lady Morgana, looking again more closely Merlin found her curled up in front of a long gone out fire bundled in blankets and looking terribly uncomfortable. Sighing he hung the dresses over the top of her elaborate dressing screen before striding over to her delicate form. Not yet round with her pregnancy Morgana looked much unchanged, until one looked closer. There were clear signs of her life over the past few years; the odd scar faded milky white, a yellowing bruise on her neck, suspiciously in the shape of a hand and a plethora of tiny lacerations all over her hands, and up her arms. Deep sorrow filled Merlin as he took stock of each and every injury, filing them away in his mind; no woman deserved that no matter what they had done.

Slowly sliding his arms underneath her form Merlin lifted Morgana and transferred her on top of her bed. Worry once more filled his mind at how light she was, if her baby was to survive Morgana was certainly have to put on more weight. Merlin’s questions would have to wait; she needed rest more than anything right now. Looking over once more Merlin committed this image of her, peaceful, delicate and resting to memory, before slipping out of her room once more.  
Morgana was troubled, tossing and turning her warmth had vanished, all of a sudden she felt weightless but there was a faint brief source of heat again, which she fruitlessly tried to cling on to. Memories racked her distressed mind. Memories of the torture she went through were nothing new, however it seems returning to the place she once called home has dredged up unexpected and long forgotten moments of her past. Teasing and sparring with Arthur, picking flowers and trialling hair styles with Gwen, dressing up to impress at the court dinners, and the first time she saw Merlin.

Looking out of her window Morgana watched the executing of a young man who had done wrong, however her attention was not fixed on him, but on an equally young man with charmingly large ears and a massive bright smile. From then on she was overloaded with a wealth of suppressed memories of her and Merlin, the boy she once called friend. Laughing together, often at Arthur’s expense, secret shared glances and hidden whispers, the two harmlessly flirted often. One particular memory caught her attention, the trip they took back to Ealdor. Whilst Arthur taught the villagers to fight, Merlin snuck off with Morgana to show her a grove he often frequented when at home. It was beautiful; the water reflected off the ponds and bounced the light on to the flowers that dotted the meadow, illuminating their fantastic colours. They spent a blissful few hours together there in each other’s company before sneaking back to the village and pretending they were never gone. Morgana had gone there whilst in exile in the hopes it would restore some serenity, but alas it appeared quite dull and lifeless. The memories faded into one final blast, Merlin’s attempted murder of her. Morgana’s throat constricting her hand grasped around her neck and shallow uneven breathing as she gasped for breath. Life slowly slipping away from her grasp. With an alarmed cry Morgana shot awake in bed, deeply breathing so as to calm her frantic heart.

As reality faded back into her consciousness Morgana became aware of her surroundings, she was rested on her bed. Confused she lightly stroked the mattress, had she not fallen asleep in the chair by the fire? The knowledge that someone had snuck in and moved her in her sleep terrified Morgana, how had she not awoken?

Meanwhile Merlin had once again reached his chambers, where upon he sank onto his mattress head in hands. Sobbing silently Merlin proceeded to think upon his future, as foolish as it may be he had always reserved a small piece of hope the he and Morgana could be together, but now she was pregnant with another man’s baby that would not be possible. Small snippets of Merlin’s drunken night began to filter back into his mind: firm pillows, hands everywhere, black hair, and a pale delicate body, eyes that flashed amber… wait what? Eyes that flashed amber, black hair, pale, impossible. There was only one woman Merlin new of that fit that category; shaking his head Merlin discarded those thoughts. They were not realistic, more like wishes and desires. Clearing his head Merlin stood once more, he had work to do!


	5. Enraging Arthur

To Morgana LeFay misery was normal; to wake with a smile upon her face was disturbing. Happiness was a foreign concept, one that simply did not exist. Oddly, today it seems it did. Camelot’s very heart was once again within her grasp, beating in tune with her own, the veins of the citadel cried out for attention. Magical energy saturated the air, Camelot reeked of magick, and breathing in deeply Morgana could finally rest.

Gently she ran her fingers through the soft fabrics that furnished her chambers, they greeted her as though old friends. Welcome and familiar after the long periods of discomfort she suffered cramped in the squalor of her hovel. A timid knock sounded upon the door, straightening up Morgana appeared to face the enemy, an emotionless façade, well-practiced over the years fell into place. A young girl, nothing more than a child at best slipped into the room, shoulders rounded and feet shuffling, had she not knocked Morgana would not have been aware of her presence, quiet as a mouse the girl seemed to be. This rung alarm bells, an enemy was bad, but a silent enemy was deadly. Gazes met, one dominating the other petrified. Clearly the girl had been made aware, exactly who the newest resident was, good, she would do well to fear the high priestess. Fear made for amusing compliance, now though it was just a nuisance, eager for her to be gone Morgana dismissed her with a sharp remark. She had been alone for too long.  
Undressing herself Morgana was down to just her undergarments when he appeared.

“Come to check up on me?”

The poor boys eye had nearly fallen out of his sockets as they hungrily raked her thin physique. Shaking himself back to sense, the impropriety of such actions hit him all at once.  
“My Lady, do you not think you should be in a better state of dress before we converse?”

Chuckling heartily Morgana quipped “My dear Merlin, why bother when you’ve seen it all before? Besides you were the one who barged in unannounced…”

Poor Merlin had been knocked sideways by that remark and had virtually fallen in shock. His visions were not dreams, but recollections of a drunken mistake, with none other than Camelot’s supreme enemy Morgana. Oh, what had he done? The consequences were grave indeed. Grasping his hand, with surprising gentleness yet forceful all the same, Morgana brought it to lay flat against her stomach. Of course with superb bad timing, that could not be learnt Arthur waltzed into the room. He paused. Blinked once. Blinked Twice. Took in the scene, blinked again.

“You better have a good explanation for what is going on here Merlin!” When he was angry Arthur was definitely not to be crossed.

Unfortunately Merlin had been rendered completely speechless from the shock that he was to become a father, dumbfounded her could only look startled at Arthur, as he gingerly stepped away from Morgana. Unfortunately this left Morgana quite capable of piping out:  
“What does it look like you oaf, Merlin is meeting his child.”

Arthur’s fist flew, Merlin fell and that’s how he woke up the next morning with a large bump on his head, many questions and a sleeping Morgana curled up at his side. Looking up he was met with Gaius disapproving glare, silently demanding an explanation. Flopping back, Merlin reprimanded himself. Be careful what you wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the Old English Translations are not perfect, I did my best :)


End file.
